Tactical Dragunov Mercenaries Wikia
] Tatical Dragunov MercenariesTDM TDMDragunov Mercenaries is group made on ROBLOX. TDM is a tactical organization that fights for wealth and power. Members in TDM all meets the GUIDE's requirements. TDM has the genres of Science-Fiction and Modern together. The organization mainly use Dragunov SVDVintovka Dragunova to neutralise enemies. The organization uses strategies at raid. History *Tactical Dragunov MercenariesTDM started on late 2010. *The first ever built base was the HeadquartersHQ, due to the imperfection, it had been removed *TDM grew stronger after the latest bases and technologies has been built. The first fort ever built was Outpost Quenty, constructed by eletrowiz, assisted by Jediscrew. *'Outpost Quenty' was completed in 29th of September, you can read more about Outpost Quenty here. *On late December 15 2011, eletrowiz betrayed RAA and began to destroy it with the help of many Elite Alliances. He betrayed RAA for it's nonsensical discipline and behaviours by the High ranks. Artia44 is one of the main reasons for betrayal. *On early February, RAA has been destroyed internally, Artia44 was exhiled and all the commanders had quitted too. Even through the group was not destroyed officially, it is a success for TDM. *On late February, a new Outpost has been constructed to enlist members. It is called the Enlistment Centre. *'TDM' was disbanded due to inactiveness and the creators had a new ambition. *On early winter of 2012, TDM was resurrected again by justinertan. *Fort Vectrax was completed under the work of justinertan, eletrowiz and Jediscrew. *The group expanded by conducting trainings, now reaching over 100 members. *Inactiveness strikes in, Commander justinertan have social difficulties, group began losing it's precious members. *Group had nobody to took charged, it's in idle state. *To be Continue... Creatorices Creatorice is the important set of robloxians that contributed the organization most. These people are ranked the highest. *Eletrowiz, Founder of TDM. He is a General scripter and builder. He built the TDM under the idea of Aikidou. Eletrowiz is not just a leader, he is also a undercover that does lots of evil deeds. All the scripting he does is unique and very difficult to code. *Jediscrew(wikia founder), Vice chairman of TDM. Master Builder that worked for many other superclan leaders. *Kremon, Founder's brother. A soldier that attempted in many raids, he is working for VACArmy Corps. Leader of his primary group, DWEDarkWaterEmpire *Aikidou, retired trainer of TDM. He is a retired VAK, C++ student that is able to do hacking in ROBLOX. *Justinertan, successor/commander of TDM. He is a expert builder that contributed a lot for the new era of TDM, also a retired RS second-in-command. GUIDE Basic Ideals *Never surrender *Do anything to win *For wealth and glory Basic Rules *Speak with respect and grammer to higher rank *Killing your own comrades is strictly forbidden *Never question orders *All Disputes are to be handle by high ranks Basic Regulations *Do not engage in conversation with enemies *Act mature, you are representing TDM by your actions *Follow all guidelines given. Latest activity(Updates) You can see all my updates from here. Category:Browse Category:Characters.